Délivrance
by Hermione-xx-Draco
Summary: Hermione a quelques problèmes dans sa vie. Elle est complètement perdue et c'est Drago qui la sauve.


_**One-shot : Délivrance**_

_**Ç**__a fait maintenant déjà 1 mois que je suis devenue maman… Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir mis au monde une aussi belle fille, Oriane… Elle est magnifique ! Ses petits yeux sont d'un gris magnifique et ses petits cheveux qui étaient brun au début sont devenus d'un blond paille ! Elle ressemble fort à son père…Je rêvasse, je repense à tout ce que j'ai du faire pour en venir à ceci… C'était dur, mais grâce à mon mari j'y suis arrivé, et je lui en suis reconnaissante. En voyant tout ce bonheur, je me demande s'il est réel, ou si c'est le fruit de mon imagination._

Je suis lamentable ! En me voyant dans cet état c'est à se demander si j'ai fait des études ! Mais oui, j'en ai faites et pas dans une petite école, mais à Poudlard, une école de magie réputée avec comme directeur Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand magicien de tous les temps. Mais maintenant je suis là, je marche le long des trottoirs de Londres à la recherche de clients. Si seulement je n'étais pas tombée dans ce maudit piège ! Louis Ford, soi-disant arrière-arrière- petit fils du célèbre Henry Ford, est à mes yeux le plus grand charlatan du monde ! Comment ais-je pu tomber dans son piège ? Comment ais-je pu croire à ses petites phrases du genre _**« Tu verras, dans quelques mois tu ne seras plus obligée de vivre dans ton petit appartement pourri. Je fais tout pour acheter une villa en dehors de Londres ou on pourra vivre seuls, sans que personne ne nous dérange… »**_**.** Tu parles oui, la seule chose qu'il a fait c'est rechercher de nouvelles victimes. Des autres filles à qui il pourrait murmurer qu'il les aime pour qu'elles tombent dans la prostitution pour lui ramener son argent. Comment ais-je pu lui faire confiance, lui qui a tout fait pour détruire ma vie ! Je trouve enfin quelqu'un qui veut bien de mes « services ». Il m'emmène jusqu'à un hôtel 5 étoiles ou il se dirige immédiatement vers un chambre au dernier étage. En entrant je vois que c'est une suite en non une petite chambre comme on aurait pus s'y attendre.

Comment as-tu pu tomber aussi bas ? me demande la personne.

J'ai fait des mauvaises rencontres au mauvais moment… dis-je comme à chaque client qui me posait cette question. Puis je rajoutais en murmurant : Je n'aurais pas du faire confiance à Louis, il est encore pire que Malefoy à Poudlard !

Mais apparemment l'homme avait entendu ce que je venais de dire car il me répondit :

C'est toujours sympathique de savoir ce que les gens pensent de sois…

Je dévisageai l'homme. Que voulait-il dire par la ? Je n'avais rien dit à son compte !

Ma chère Granger… ça me fait vraiment de la peine de te voir dans cet état !

Je regardais l'homme. Mais comment connaît-il mon nom celui-là ?

Je me présente : Drago Lucius Malefoy… Ton pire ennemi, mais apparemment quelqu'un a pris ma place…

Je ne su quoi répondre… Comment ne l'avais-je pas reconnu ? Pourtant il n'a pas changé depuis qu'on est sortit de Poudlard l'année passé….

Je ne t'avais pas reconnu… dis-je.

J'avais cru remarquer…

Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? demandais-je allors.

J'étais consciente qu'il n'était pas venu me voir pour rien.

J'étais choqué en te reconnaissant… dit-il.

Comme si tu pouvais être choqué…

Sache que j'ai changé en un an, et je ne suis plus le petit arrogant de Poudlard !

Toi ? Changer ?

Oui, ça parait incroyable, mais c'est vrai !

J'étais sceptique, mais ne dit rien. Le silence gênant fut rompu par moi-même.

Si tu n'as plus rien à me dire, je pars…

Je me retournais et sortit de la suite, me précipitant le plus vite possible vers la sortie de l'hôtel.

Granger ! Attends ! entendais-je derrière moi.

Je ne fis pas attention aux cris et continuait mon chemin. Ce ne fut que quand j'étais sur la rue et que Malefoy continuait à me poursuivre que je daignais enfin me retourner.

Qu'est ce que tu me veux Malefoy ? demandais-je agacée.

T'aider.

Je me mis à rire. C'était un rire glacial.

Depuis quand les Malefoy aident-ils des sangs-de-bourbes ?

Il se trouve que je connais ton Louis Ford…

Pourquoi ça ne m'étonnes pas ? Est-ce que toi aussi tu oblige des filles à se prostituer ? C'est dans ton genre non ?

Il se trouve que je connais Louis Ford car je l'ai emmené en procès. Il avait été inculpé d'attouchements sur mineurs, et la mineure en question c'était ma sœur ! Il à eu seulement 3 mois à Azkaban…

Ecoute Malefoy, même mon ex-meilleur ami a tout fait pour me sortir de la, mais il n'y est jamais arrivé, je ne vois pas comment tu peux y réussir.

Dis-moi d'abord si tu es prête à accepter mon aide.

Je veux d'abord savoir comment tu comptes t'y prendre… Je verrai après.

Je suis capable de te sortir de toute cette misère, c'est ce qui compte, non ?

Oui… dis-je.

Je me demandais ce qui m'avait prit d'accepter immédiatement sans demander ce qu'il allait faire. Mais au moment même je me sentais si contente que quelqu'un allait me sortir de la, que rien au monde ne pouvait gâcher ce moment, ou en tout cas, c'est ce que je croyais. Car quelques secondes plus tard Louis arriva.

Salut… dit-il en me voyant.

Louis ! dis-je désespérée. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Je viens te dire que tu peux arrêter de travailler pour le moment, j'ai quelque chose pour toi…

J'étais désespérée. Ça faisait trois mois que j'avais enfin compris qu'il m'exploitait, mais lui n'a toujours pas compris que je l'avais compris.

Tu viens ? me demanda-t-il en me montrant la place à côté de lui dans la voiture.

J'arrive… dis-je.

Ensuite je me tournais vers Drago et lui lança un regard désolé avant de me joindre à Louis dans la voiture. On roulait pendant quelques minutes dans le silence quand il me dit :

Qu'est ce qu'il te prend de trainer avec ce type ?

C'était un client… mentis-je.

Lui ?

Oui…

Ecoute ma belle… Je sais très bien que Malefoy et toi vous connaissez et que vous n'êtes pas potes, allors ne va pas me dire que t'as couché avec lui !

Je sentais que ce soir j'allais encore me ramasser quelques gifles, mais pour l'instant le plus important c'était qu'il ne sache pas que Drago était venu me proposer son aide.

écoute, je veux vraiment avoir cette villa et vivre avec toi… dis-je. Et tu sais très bien que je ferai n'importe quoi pour ça !

Je me dégouttais moi-même ! Mentir, dire que j'ai couché avec mon pire ennemi… C'était incroyable, mais vrai. Louis me lança un sourire. Je savais qu'il était faut, mais ne le fit pas remarquer. Après dix minutes on arrivait à un petit immeuble. Aux fenêtres il y avait des lumières en formes de lèvres rouges, derrière lesquels on pouvait voir des petites tables. C'était la que je travaillais la nuit, dans le bar _**Last Kiss**_… Je trouvais ce nom très bien trouvé pour le bar car les hommes qui y entraient rompaient souvent le lendemain avec leur femme et venaient nous revoir après quelques jours… J'entrais dans le bâtiment et montait à l'étage ou ce trouvait ma chambre, mon endroit de travail du soir.

Regarde ce que j'ai pour toi… dis allors Louis.

Je me retournais et vit qu'en main il avait un petit sac contenant une poudre blanche. Je savais que ce n'était pas bien, mais je la prenais. Ça faisait maintenant 5 mois que j'étais accro… Je n'arrivais pas à m'en passer, certainement que j'avais commencé pour oublier ma misère…

Merci… dis-je.

De rien… me répondit Louis.

Un silence s'installa bien vite rompu par Louis.

Hermione…

Je savais que quand il m'appelait comme cela c'était que c'était « grave ».

Je me suis endetté en voulant t'acheter de la drogue… Tu devras donc plus travailler…

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me dit ça… C'est ce qu'il me disait près ce que tout le temps quand il venait me voir, c'est-à-dire 2 fois par mois.

Encore ? dis-je.

Oui… Je suis vraiment désolé,… Si je trouvais autre chose je le ferais, mais tu n'as aucun diplôme….

Il savait très bien que je n'avais pas de diplôme moldu et utilisait cette excuse pour m'exploiter. Je réfléchis à ce que Drago m'avait dit à propos de Louis… Il avait dit qu'il l'avait mené en procès et que Louis avait hérité de trois mois à Azkaban… ça devait dire qu'il était sorcier car l'on n'envoyait pas de moldus à Azkaban ! J'étais en colère… Louis savait que j'étais une sorcière, j'en suis certaine ! Je me forçais tout de même à répondre d'un air sympathique…

Je sais….

Il affichait un petit sourire avant de dire :

Je dois repartir… Je dois prendre un avion à 20 heures… Je repasse dans 2 semaines, promis.

Puis il sortait. Je savais très bien qu'il n'y avait pas d'avion à rattraper, mais d'autres filles à rassurer. D'autres auxquelles il allait faire des promesses sans les tenir… D'autres qu'il allait blesser, exploiter, arnaquer,… Je repris mes esprits et mis ma tenue de travaille, c'est-à-dire : un petit débardeur blanc à décolleté et une mini-jupe. Puis je descendis. Chaque soir j'espérais que c'était le dernier, mais c'était la seule manière que je pouvais survivre. Si je partais je n'avais plus d'abris ni d'argent pour manger, en un mot : la mort assurée.

Bonjour Hermione… dit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournais et vit Laetitia, une fille de seulement 17 ans qui elle aussi était prise au piège, mais pas par Louis. Elle était prise au piège par un certain Frederik…

Salut… dis-je.

Ça va ? me demanda-t-elle.

Comme d'habitude … dis-je. Et toi ?

Oui ! Je suis hyper contente ! Frederik m'a dit que dès qu'il aura trouvé une maison on pourra vivre ensemble !

Laetitia était ici depuis seulement un mois, et n'avait toujours pas remarqué que son soi-disant petit ami était un escroc, quand à moi…. Je n'avais pas eu le courage de lui dire la vérité. Je m'en voulais beaucoup de la laisser dans l'ignorance, mais elle avait tant de joie de vivre, je ne voulais pas gâcher ce peu de bonheur qu'il y avait dans cette maison… Mais si je sortirais d'ici, je ferais tout pour qu'elle sorte avec ! Après tout, elle avait le même âge que Ginny, mon ex-meilleure amie, et elle lui ressemblait beaucoup.

Allez ! tout le monde au travail ! criait Marianne.

Marianne était la gérante du bar. Elle savait bien sur que toutes les filles qui résidaient dans son bâtiment étaient escroquées, mais elle ne faisait rien contre cela, au contraire, elle aidait les escrocs ! Je me précipitai vers le bar et prit un plateau en attendant les clients. Quelques minutes plus tard les hommes entraient en masse dans le bar, et recherchaient une fille avec laquelle ils pourraient passer du bon temps. Je passais devant plusieurs tables avant de remarquer que l'un des hommes n'était nul autre que Drago Malefoy. J'allais vers lui, car il faisait semblant de me demander et ensembles on montait jusqu'à ma chambre.

Désolé d'être partie aussi vite la tantôt… dis-je immédiatement.

Ça ne fait rien…

Il ne dit rien de plus mais commença à fouiller mes affaires.

Arrête de fouiller ! dis-je.

J'avais réagit trop tard car il avait un petit sachet en mains.

Ce n'est pas avec des substances de ce genre que tu vas t'en sortir !

Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie !

Oui, mais je t'ai dit que j'allais t'aider à sortir d'ici allors… Tu n'utilise pas des substances de ce genre !

Je fais ce que je veux ! lui dis-je.

Peut-être, mais si tu veux t'en sortir tu devras commencer avec arrêter de prendre de telles substances illégales.

Malefoy m'énervait ! ça ne faisait même pas 24 heures qu'on s'était revu et il avait déjà réussi à me prendre la seule chose de potable dans ma vie ! Quand on était à Poudlard c'était déjà comme ça, il arrivait à me faire enrager, juste en montrant le bout de son nez !

Bien… me dit-il après quelques minutes de silence. Je vois que tu t'es résolue à ne pas me contredire.

Ce n'est pas par ce que je ne te contredis pas que je ne me droguerai pas ! Tu peux toujours rêver !

Tu veux atterrir à Azkaban ? Combien d'années est ce qu'ils te donneront pour détention de drogue ? 5 ans ?

Je me tu, sachant très bien que si il me surprenait avec de la drogue il n'allait pas ce priver d'aller le dire à la brigade spécialement conçue pour du ministère.

Comment comptes-tu me sortir d'ici ? demandais-je pour changer de sujet.

Semer Ford, et t'emmener loin pour qu'il ne puisse pas te retrouver.

Et tu crois que c'est si simple ? Tu ne crois pas que je n'ai pas encore essayé ?

Si… Mais je parie que tu n'as jamais essayé pendant tes heures de travail…

Exacte… Mais comment veux-tu que je m'enfuisse ? Je suis constamment espionnée par un de ses amis !

Même quand tu pars avec un client ?

Non, mais je ne sais pas m'enfuir quand je veux !

Je vis Malefoy lever les yeux au ciel, ce qui signifiait qu'il me trouvait ridicule ou stupide. Dans ce cas j'optais pour l'option de stupide. Mais qu'est ce que je n'avais pas compris dans son plan absurde ?

Allors, voila mon plan… dit-il. Tu vas travailler. Un client vient te chercher en voiture, mais en réalité ce n'en est pas un. Ce sera quelqu'un qui t'emmènera autre part. La il y aura une seconde voiture qui t'attendra et t'emmènera encore autre part, ou moi je t'attendrai.

Je le regardais sans rien dire. Pourquoi se donner tant de peine à changer à chaque fois de conducteur ? Ne serais-ce pas plus simple si la première personne venait me chercher et m'emmenait immédiatement jusqu'au point final ? Apparemment j'avais réfléchi à haute voix car Malefoy me dit :

C'est pour éviter d'être suivi qu'on change à chaque fois de voiture. Sinon Ford risquerait de te retrouver trop facilement.

Oui, évidement… dis-je. Mais j'ai encore deux questions… La première : qu'est ce que je ferai quand je t'aurai retrouvé ?

Tu verras…

Encore quelque chose que j'ai toujours détesté chez lui : le mystère !

Deuxièmement, j'ai promis à Laetitia de la sortir d'ici si je sortais d'ici.

C'est qui celle-là ? me demanda Malefoy avec un regard sévère.

Une amie… Elle aussi a été prise au piège, et elle est la seule à me soutenir.

Un silence s'installa. Je le détestais car Malefoy me dévisageait et je ne savais pas pourquoi.

C'est bon… Elle pourra venir avec. Mais il faut qu'on passe vite à l'action. Je suis certain que Ford est au courant que je manigance quelque chose pour te sortir d'ici.

Et quand est ce que je serai partie ? demandais-je en espérant que c'était le plus vite possible.

Demain, vers 17 heures…

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que c'était si vite, mais c'était bien, parfait ! Je me levais de ma chaise et voulu sortir de la chambre mais Malefoy me retenais.

Ou vas-tu ? me demanda-t-il.

Je dois annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Laetitia !

Non, tu restes ici ! Je m'occuperai de ta Laetitia !

Pourquoi pas moi ? Toi, tu vas la faire peur !

Tu te crois drôle ? me demanda-t-il.

Excuse-moi, mais un homme qui vient chez moi et me dit que je vais être sauvé par lui… Je m'en méfie, surtout quand je ne le connais pas et que je crois aux stupides petites phrases du genre « On va vivre ensemble pour toujours ! ».

Elle ne sait pas qu'elle est prise au piège ?

Non, elle croit que c'est la vérité… Mais je ne trouve pas le courage de le lui dire.

Et moi qui croyait que les Gryffondors étaient la pour leur courage, je vois que je m suis trompé… Tu étais la par ce que personne d'autre ne t'acceptait…

C'était la première fois depuis qu'on s'était revu que Malefoy faisait allusion au passe. Ça m'avait d'ailleurs étonné qu'il n'avait pas lancé de piques plus tôt car c'était dans son habitude de me traiter de sang de bourbe des qu'il me voyait et de me ridiculiser en même temps.

Tu ne sais donc pas te permettre d'arrêter de rabaisser les gens ? demandais-je.

Non… Mais j'ai essayé… ça ne marche avec personne, mais avec toi j'ai réussi à me retenir pendant…. [_il regarda sa montre_] 1 heure 30 !

Je m'affolais en une fois. Ça faisait déjà une heure qu'on était dans ma chambre… J'avais un cota maximum de 45 minutes par client à moins qu'il ne me demanda la totale…

Je vais me faire tuer ! Il faut absolument que tu sors d'ici !

Pourquoi ? me demanda Drago.

Par ce que !

Le blond fit ce que je lui demandai et sortais. Je sorti peu après pour reprendre mon travail.

Le lendemain j'étais surexcitée à l'idée de partir enfin d'ici. Je ne devrai plus jamais travailler dans ce bar stupide appelé _**Last Kiss**_, je ne devrai plus jamais voir ces hommes horribles qui veulent se défouler ! Vivement 17 heures ! J'avais bourré mon petit sac avec les quelques affaires que j'avais et j'étais en suite partie vers le quartier nord de Londres, réputé pour ses prostituées. Quelques secondes plus tard une voiture venait me chercher. L'homme ne disait pas un mot dans les 10 premières minutes. Ce ne fut que quand on était arrivés sur l'autoroute qu'il me dit :

Je te dépose dans un petit village près de Cambridge. Il y aura quelqu'un qui t'attendra là.

Merci… dis-je.

Ce fut les seules paroles échangées pendant le voyage. Après 55 minutes on entra dans un petit village. Il se gara devant un café et me dit :

Voilà, on y est. Tu es sensée entrer la et il y aura quelqu'un qui t'y attendra.

Je fis ce que me disait l'homme et entra, accompagnée de mon sac, dans le café. Il y faisait très sombre et salle. Il n'y avait que 10 personnes quand on comptait le serveur avec. Je m'assis au bar et commanda un ver de Coca en attendant la personne qui était sensée m'accompagner. Je payais la boisson avec les quelques euros qui me restais. Le Coca m'était à peine amené ou la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à nouveau. C'était Laetitia qui entrait dans le café. J'étais contente de la voire ! Elle se dirigea vers moi et dit :

Merci.

Je n'y suis pas pour grand-chose.

SI tu n'avais pas demandé à quelqu'un de m'emmener avec, je serai encore dans l'arnaque de Frederik !

C'est normal… dis-je.

On attendait ensemble après la personne qui devait nous emmener. Elle vint quelques minutes après.

Venez les filles, on est pressées !

C'était une femme d'une certaine corpulence, mais malgré cela elle paraissait sympathique et plus bavarde que l'homme qui m'avait amené jusqu'ici. On entra dans sa voiture et on discutait durant tout le trajet jusqu'à Norwich. Là-bas elle nous offrait un paquet de frites en attendant Drago qui était sensé arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Jamais je n'avais été si impatient de le voir. Je lui étais reconnaissant de m'avoir aidé et d'avoir aidé Laetitia, jamais je ne saurais lui rendre la pareille, mais si j'en étais capable, je le ferais. Pour finir, après 20 minutes d'attente il arriva.

Tu es 20 minutes en retard ! lui reprochait Ronny, la femme qui nous avait amené.

Ne dit-on pas qu'il faut se faire désirer ? répondit Drago.

Tu n'as toujours pas changé ! lui reprochais-je.

Ronnie partait quand elle estima qu'on était entre de bonnes mains, nous laissant seules avec Drago.

Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demandais-je.

On va jusqu'à Manchester et de là on prend un avion jusqu'à Glasgow.

Et la on va où ? demanda Laetitia.

Je vous propose de rester loger chez moi en attendant que vous trouviez du travail et un appartement…

Je fus d'abord retissant mais accepta après, estimant que se serait un manque de respect. On mit 4 heures pour arriver jusqu'à Manchester et on mit que 30 minutes pour arriver à Glasgow. De la un taxi vint nous chercher et nous amenait à la _**Villa Malefoy**_.

Bienvenues chez vous… dit Drago en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

On entra et virent la magnifique maison qu'il nous fit visiter. J'étais surprise de constater que notre hôte n'avait aucun serviteur humain ou elfe. Il avait seulement engagé une femme de ménage, que je pleins au passage, et une femme pour cuisiner quand il en avait envie car il allait pour la plus part du temps au restaurant.

Les semaines passèrent et je m'entendais de mieux en mieux avec Drago. J'avais essayé de reprendre contacte avec Harry, Ginny et Ron, mais ceux-ci me niaient, ce qui faisait que je me retournais plus vers Laetitia et Drago. Ça faisait 2 mois que Drago nous a délivrés des griffes des hommes. Laetitia avait retrouvé un travail après 1 semaine à peine et elle était assez bien payée. Elle pouvait maintenant se permettre de louer un petit appartement et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait. Moi je n'avais toujours pas trouvé de travail car j'étais très exigeante contrairement à Laetitia. Je vivais donc toujours chez Drago car le petit appartement qu'elle louait n'était pas assez grand pour deux personnes. Au début j'étais un peu déçue, mais pour finir j'étais bien contente.

J'étais assise dans un fauteuil et lisait un des nombreux livres que Drago avait en sa possession. J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir suivi d'un « c'est moi ! ». Je ne reconnu pas la voix. Je me levais donc et alla voir à l'entrée qui c'était. C'était une femme aux yeux verts et aux cheveux noirs.

Qui es-tu ? me demanda la femme. La nouvelle femme de ménage ?

Non, je suis Hermione Granger. Drago m'héberge pour un certain temps…

Le visage de la femme s'était déformé en grimace à l'entente de mon nom.

Granger ?

Oui… Mais qui êtes-vous ?

Ça ne t'intéressera pas car je te vire !

Je ne crois pas que tu as réellement le droit de me virer… Et puis, quand à ton nom, il m'intéresse.

La discussion fut coupée par un cria de la part de Drago.

Hermione, qui est- là ?

Je ne sais pas, elle ne veut pas dire son nom mais veut me virer…

J'entendis des pas dévaler les escaliers et quelques secondes plus tard Drago était en face de nous.

Pansy ? Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?

Je voulais te faire une surprise, mais il y a quelqu'un qui gâches tout !

Ah bon ? Et qui ça ?

La petite sang de bourbe !

Je regardais Pansy. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis l'époque de Poudlard. Elle était encore aussi moche et cruelle qu'avant. Son plus grand plaisir était encore toujours de détruire les gens et son passe-temps favori était encore toujours courir après Drago.

Je t'interdis de l'appeler comme ça ! dit Drago.

Pourtant avant c'était comme ça que tu l'appelais !

Les gens changent avec le temps…

Ne me dis pas que…

Eh si, c'est ce que tu crois !

Tu me dégoute Drago !

Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis ! Et de toute façon je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission ! Je fais ce que je veux !

Je ne comprenais vraiment rien de ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi Drago n'avait pas besoin de la permission de Pansy ? Que ce passait-il ?

Ok, si c'est comme ça, je m'en vais… Je ne te félicite pas…

Puis elle partit. J'étais restée durant tout le temps de leur conversation à côté d'eux, à admirer leur dispute, mais j'aimerais avoir des explications car j'étais le début du conflit et je voulais savoir de quoi il s'agissait…

Pourquoi elle est partie ? demandais-je.

Par ce qu'elle n'accepte pas mes sentiments…

Quels sentiments ? demandais-je.

Je m'attendais à ce que Drago me réponde que la cause de la dispute était simplement notre amitié, mais il répondit quelque chose totalement différent.

Ca fait déjà un petit temps que je me demande si mes sentiments pour toi sont vraiment de l'amitié ou autre chose…

Et… l'encourais-je à continuer.

Je me suis rendu compte que ce n'est pas le cas. Je t'aime Hermione !

Ses mots me vinrent comme un choque, mais je les aimais. J'aimais la personne d'où venaient les mots. Il s'avança vers moi et m'embrassa.


End file.
